Looney Toonormous Marathon
The Looney Toonormous Marathon (also known as the New Year's Day Looney Toonormous Marathon) was a 14-hour marathon that first aired on Cartoon Network on January 1, 2009 from 6:00 AM to 8:00 PM. A shortened version of the marathon also aired the following year, on January 1, 2010, airing from 8:00 AM to 7:00 PM. The marathon was meant to celebrate New Year's Day and featured select Looney Tunes shorts. The marathon's bumpers and promos were similar to those from The Looney Tunes Show in 2003 until 2004. Schedule 2009 *6:00 am **The Wabbit Who Came to Supper **You Ought to be in Pictures **Daffy Duck in Hollywood **Tortoise Beats Hare **I love to Singa **Fresh Hare *7:00 am **Wackiki Wabbit **A Corny Concerto **Porky in Wackyland **Bugs Bunny & The Three Bears **Falling Hare **The Mouse-Merized Cat **Gee Whiz-z-z *8:00 am **Tom, Turk and Daffy **Buckaroo Bugs **Tweetie Pie **Case of the Missing Hare **An Itch in Time **Hare Tonic *9:00 am **Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid **Crowing Pains **Hare Force **Trap Happy Porky **Odor-Able Kitty **Baby Bottleneck **Baseball Bugs *10:00 am **The Old Grey Hare **Draftee Daffy **Gorilla My Dreams **Porky's Pig Feat **Sniffles Bells The Cat **Going! Going! Gosh! **Bunny Hugged *11:00 am **Racketeer Rabbit **Tick Tock Tuckered **What's Cookin Doc **Bye, Bye Bluebeard **Home Tweet Home **Super Rabbit *12:00 pm **Stage Door Cartoon **A Pest in the House **Walky Talky Hawky **Canary Row **Swooner Crooner **Nasty Quacks **Hyde and Hare *1:00 pm **Bugs Bunny Rides Again **Back Alley Oproar **Book Revue **For Sentimental Reasons **Zipping Along **Sandy Claws **Little Red Riding Rabbit *2:00 pm **Hair-Raising Hare **Hen House Henery **The Big Snooze **Daffy Duck Slept Hare **From A to Z-Z-Z-Z **A Hare Grows in Manhattan **The Honey-Mousers *3:00 pm **Slick Hare **The Great Piggy Bank Robbery **Fast and Furry-ous **Past Perfumance **Feed The Kitty **Scaredy Cat **Rabbit Seasoning *4:00 pm **High Diving Hare **Dog Pounded **Speedy Gonzales **Rabbit Hood **Long-Haired Hare **Birds Anonymous **Bugs & Thugs *5:00 pm **Broomstick Bunny **The Wearing of the Grin **Ready, Set Zoom **Buccaneer Bunny **Lourve Come Back to Me **Devil May Hare **Operation Rabbit *6:00 pm **Baby Buggy Bunny **Hyde and Go Tweet **Show Biz Bugs **Satan's Waitin **Ali Baba Bunny **Drip Along Daffy **Bully For Bugs *7:00 pm **One Froggy Evening **Duck Amuck **Rhapsody Rabbit **What's Opera Doc **Rabbit of Seville **Hardevil Hare **Duck Dodgers in the 24 Century 2010 *8:00 am **All Fowled Up **Wackiki Wabbit **Along Came Daffy **Ain't She Tweet **What's Opera Doc **French Rarebit **The Honey-Mousers *9:00 am **8 Ball Bunny **Elmer's Pet Rabbit **Hare Remover **14 Carrot Rabbit **Hare Lift **Super Rabbit *10:00 am **Abominable Snow Rabbit **From Hare to Heir **Goo Goo Goliath **Acrobatty Bunny **Gopher Broke **Fractured Leghorn **Great Piggy Bank Robbery *11:00 am **All A-Bir-r-r-d **Ali Baba Bunny **Half Fare Hare **Apes Of Wrath **Guided Muscle **Greedy For Tweety **Cat Feud *12:00 pm **Barbary Coast Bunny **Hare Do **Hare Breadth Hurry **Awful Orphan **Heaven Scent **Hare Brush *1:00 pm **Hare-Brained Hypnotist **Bedevilled Rabbit **Hare Ribbin' **Beep Prepared **Hare Splitter **Hare Trigger *2:00 pm **Buccaneer Bunny **Hillbilly Hare **Bugsy and Mugsy **Little Blabbermouse **Broken Leghorn, A **Broomstick Bunny **Little... ?? *3:00 pm **Drip Along Daffy **Devil's Feud Cake **Fair Haired Hare **Homeless Hare **Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare **Dr. Jerkyl's Hide *4:00 pm **False Hare **Fool Coverage **Fastest And The Mostest **Feline Frame-up **The Ducksters **Falling Hare *5:00 pm **Jet Cage **Hot Cross Bunny **Knighty Knight Bugs **Forward March Hare **Superior Duck **Fowl Weather *6:00 pm **Mad as a Mars Hare **Scent-imental Over You **Rabbit Punch **Napoleon Bunny-Part **Knight-mare Hare **Mexican Boarders References Category:Marathons Category:Looney Tunes Marathons Category:New Year's Day Marathons Category:New Year's Marathons Category:Winter Marathons